


Power And Its Perks

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [19]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Leather Kink, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Liam has a special gift for his future wife.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Power And Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day thirty-one (Leather-Seduction-69)

Sitting on the plush couch while fiddling with his phone, Liam waited for his fiancee in the lounge of the Valtorian estate. He tried to be patient because he knew his she always took a while to get dressed when Maxwell or Hana weren’t around, but the King was getting frustrated with her tendency to make a big deal about her outfits every single time they went out, even if it was just the two of them going for a walk. 

“I’m ready!” Jade shouted from the hallway upstairs.

 _Oh, thank goodness!_ Liam stood up to greet her but his mind went blank for the moment.

The soon to be Queen walked down the stairs, placing her wallet inside her leather jacket pocket. “Sorry… Frizzy hair day,” she explained, before rising on her toes to give him a kiss. “We can go now?”

He didn’t say a word. His jaw went slack at the sight of her wearing a black leather jacket, turquoise sweater, jeans, and black leather boots. To anyone else and to herself, the duchess looked just like another woman who chose her outfit by following the tips of a random fashion Pictagram profile, but to Liam, she was the most alluring woman he had ever met.

“Liam?”

“You look stunning.”

“Really? You said we’re going for a walk and the weather is humid and there’s a chance it’s going to rain,” she said playing with the ends of her braided ponytail.

His arms encircled her waist, pressing her body closer to his. “You’re perfect and I wouldn’t change a single thing about you or your outfit.”

“Thank you,” she dimpled. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, giving her a quick kiss. “We should go before it gets dark.”

“Why? Is it far? Where are we going?”

“You’ll know soon enough,” he smiled, extending his hand to her. “Shall we?”

She narrowed her eyes playfully, but took his hand, letting him lead her outside the manor.

The sun slowly descended on the horizon when the couple walked down a path leading into the woods near the river. Even though Jade was never afraid of an adventure, Liam didn’t hesitate to help his wife in the most complicated spots of the trail.

“Are we getting closer?”

“We’re almost there. Are you tired, my love?”

“No. But I kinda regret not following Hana’s advice of wearing the combat boots instead of these,” she glanced down at her feet, but kept her brave face and continued to walk, despite the pain caused by her Chanel boots.

“Are you sure?” He stopped to see how she was doing. “I can carry you if you want.”

“I’m okay. You said we’re almost there anyway. I can take it,” she reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a cottage in the middle of the woods. “You didn’t…” Jade trailed off staring dumbfounded at the building.

Liam smiled at her and nodded.

“Oh my god…” She blurted. 

“I can’t imagine how much you sacrificed to become my fiancee, but I can offer you a place where we can be ourselves." 

"Is it like a safe house?”

“Yes, it’s built to be one.”

“No servants? No guards?”

“Our security detail has its own place nearby, but we don’t have servants here.”

“This is amazing,” Jade beamed, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Li!”

“It’s my pleasure,” he kissed her cheek. “Shall we explore the house?”

“Yes, please,” she squealed in excitement and hugged his arm tightly before entering the house.

Jade looked around, examining the furniture and the decoration in the dining room and the utensils in the kitchen. “It’s so cozy and modern.”

“I think our friends would like it here as well. We just have to bring everything we eat whenever we come.”

“No takeouts allowed?”

“It is a safe house after all and we can only use satellite cell phones here. Besides, it would be a little complicated giving the exact directions to the delivery person.”

“It’s okay. We can live without servants and takeout for some time,” she beamed.

Liam chuckled softly. “There’s something else I want to show you,” he said, holding her hand leading her to the living room.

“Aww, Liam…” her face lit up as her eyes laid upon a white piano near the window. Rushing to the imposing musical instrument, she ran her fingers on the lid.

“You have similar one waiting for you at the Royal Palace, by the way,” he added. 

“Liam,” she turned to him with a shy smile. “You didn’t have to do this…”

He approached her, encircling his arms around her waist. “I’ll give you the world if you want it, but for now, consider this my wedding gift to you.”

“But we’re getting married in two weeks and I didn’t even get yours.”

“I could settle for watching you play the piano.”

“I’m out of practice and I probably need some lessons with Hana.”

“I beg to differ. You played beautifully the last time,” he said, cupping her cheek. “I’m sure you’re still as talented as ever.”

“You’re wonderful,” she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “But no way you’re just going to watch me play. I’m still going to get you something else.”

“Okay,” he chortled. “Whatever it is, I know I’ll treasure it,“ he answered, capturing her lips in a sensuous kiss.

She smiled into the kiss, savoring the warmth of his body. "You know… Now that we have this house in the middle of the woods, we could make that fantasy of yours come true,” she winked.

“Which one?” Liam smiled, his hands wandering down her sides.

“Red Riding Hood and The Huntsman,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s a shame we don’t have the costumes to do our roleplay properly though.”

“It is a shame,” he said, pushing her jacket off her shoulders to kiss her neck. “But perhaps you can satisfy my curiosity and tell me how it would go if we could do it properly.”

“Is that so?” Her hands dug into his hair, relishing in the touch of his lips on her neck.

“Please?” He whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jade guided his lips to hers, kissing him hungrily and pulling away with a cheeky smile. “She would invite the Huntsman in, they’d sit on that couch.” She turned around and pointed to the loveseat near the fireplace. “And she would offer him tea and cookies. While they chat, their hands would brush eventually,” she whispered as her hands ran down his chest. “They’d feel a magnetic pull to each other and she would lean in and kiss him.”

“How bold of her.”

“She _is_ a bold young woman.”

“I see,” he murmured, pressing her body against his. “What would happen next?”

“He’d respond to the kiss, cupping her face. Desire would overflow all of their thoughts and he’d pull her on his lap to kiss her, exploring every inch of her body.” Her hands slipped under his sweater, grazing her fingertips on his taut muscles.

His hands slid down her back and squeezed her backside. “Anything else?”

“They’d undress each other, piece by piece,” Jade unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans just enough to reach for his underwear and toy with the waistband of his boxers. “And then they’d lose themselves in each other, limbs tangled together for hours between sex, cuddles, and naps.”

“Sounds like we would have to take some time away from courtly functions to accomplish this fantasy." 

"I think it would take an entire weekend,” she grinned.

“I agree. And isn’t it so odd that our schedules are clear until Monday?” He asked, yet the intrigued tone in his voice couldn’t mask the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Is it? I didn’t know. When did that happen?”

“Right now. A new royal decree I just created.”

“Power does have its perks,” she giggled. “But don’t we have to inform our assistants about that?”

“We will. As soon we have a moment to ourselves.”

"As you wish, my king,” she leaned in, pressing her lips on his. “Now then, show me the master suite.”

Liam smirked and took his fiancée by the hand to the biggest of three suites in the first floor of the house. 

As they got into the room, Jade proceeded to remove each piece of his clothing, leaving him just in his boxers and pushed him on the bed.

“Are sure you don’t need any assistance with your clothes?”

“I’m okay. Just sit back and watch me,” she winked.

“Alright,” he sat back, his eyes growing darker watching each one of her garments fall on the floor as she sensuously ran her hands along her curves, but before she reached for her boots, he asked. “Can you leave them on?”

“The boots?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…” she looked down at her black leather boots then smiled at him, placing one foot on the bed. “Do you like them?”

“I love them,” Liam reached for her leg and leaned in to kiss her knee, his lips moving up up her thigh as he pulled her lace panties down. “Come here. I need to taste you,” he uttered, lying on the bed and throwing her underwear aimlessly on the floor.

She helped her fiancé to get more comfortable on the bed, then kneeled on the bed, placing her legs on each side of his head and lowered herself, gasping as his lips enveloped her folds in a deep kiss. His strong hands grabbed the back of thighs, encouraging her to ride his face. She moaned, struggling to stay in position when her eyes landed on his still growing bulge. With a smile, she leaned forward and began to rub his cock and kissing his inner thighs. 

He groaned, his muscles growing tense as Jade teased him, kissing anywhere but the spot he wanted the most. He inserted two fingers inside her and continue to add pressure on her sensitive nub with his tongue.

“God, Liam…” she panted, instinctively pushing her hips back as a jolt of pleasure ran down her spine then pushed his boxers down, freeing his member. With small kisses and playful from the base of his cock, she took him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, rubbing his balls with one hand. 

Moans and grunts filled the air, their skins glistening as the small drops of sweat began to form. Each stroke of her hand and every caress of her lips tongue around manhood pushed him closer and closer to the edge, but he wanted her to come first. His fingers worked faster into her, rubbing her sweetest spot while he continued to savor her juices. When her walls clenched around his fingers, he pulled away. 

“Liam, I need you,” she pleaded.

“Lie down for me.”

As instructed, Jade laid beside him and waited until he climbed on top of her and buried himself into her, holding one of her legs to his chest as he moved in and out at a steady pace towards bliss. “Fuck,” she whimpered, arching her back, losing herself into pleasure while gazing into his eyes, watching him reach climax as well. 

Spent, the king lied on the bed while Jade sat up and unzipped her boots.

“Everything okay?” His brows furrowed.

“Oh, yeah. Now it is,” she smiled, massaging one foot.

“They didn’t seem to bother you before.”

“Well, they were, but I was excited about the house.”

“What about after I showed you the house? You looked just fine wearing them,” he smirked.

She pursed her lips, fighting back a smile. “I’m not wearing them again, Liam.”

He sat up to pepper kisses on her back and shoulder. “Not even if you king commands?”

“I will if you massage my feet later.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal then,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
